Il y a des jours comme ça
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, UA, yaoi] Vacances, j'oublie tout... mais les galères ne vous oublient pas, vous. Pour un petit poussin !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Avertissement : Aucun sauf que ça peut vous faire peur ou vous rappeler - par certains aspects - quelques souvenirs :p  
**

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot, UA.  
**

**Genre : Vacances j'oublie tout... sauf que c'est dur quand on a à peine décollé :p  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour un poussin qui vole XD ¤ câlins en passant ¤  
**

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup ! J'ai pu rattraper mon retard je suis contente héhé.

* * *

**Il y a des jours comme ça...**

¤

**TGV Atlantique Paris Libourne, à pas d'heure parce qu'en retard, samedi 14 juillet 2007  
**

¤

_C'est une belle journée…_

_Je vais me coucher…_

¤

Je sais pas ce qu'il y a de pire quand tu prends le train en période de vacances scolaires et de canicule :

1) l'attente à la gare Montparnasse où le monsieur te demande de « garder les pieds à plat » sur le tapis mécanique alors que t'as détalé comme un lapin avec tes pauvres tongs et ta pauvre carcasse chargée comme un mulet parce que t'allais rater ton train.

¤

- Vite, vite, vite, vite, aïe merde, putain vite, vite !

¤

2) Que t'arrives complètement mort en ayant éclaté les attaches de tes claquettes noires et craqué les deux premiers boutons de la chemisette que t'as piquée à Magnum avec un sourire de con parce que t'es soulagé d'avoir failli louper un train qui n'était même pas encore en gare mais que t'as pas remarqué.

¤

- Putain je vais l'avoir… YEEEEEESS ! Soleil, Bergerac, à moi !!!!

¤

3) Que la madame SENECEFE te prévient que « suite à un incident technique le train numéro « le tien » entrera en gare voie tu t'en fous puisqu'à cette minute tu sais que le « trafic légèrement perturbé » c'est du pipeau, t'es blasé.

¤

- Mais ouais bien sûr, bon trouvons une place… ok, restons debout avec un peu de chance ça ne durera pas plus d'une heure.

¤

4) Les moutards qui comprennent pas que leurs parents y sont pour rien si le train il est pas lààààà et qui hurlent que le monsieur là-bas – toi – a une natte de fille et qu'ils ont envie de te tirer la couette.

¤

- Putain j'ai trop mal aux jambes…

- Papa, pourquoi le train il est pas lààààààààà ?

- Je ne sais pas, il arrive bientôt.

- Oui mais pourquoiiiiiiiii ? Et je veux faire pipi ! Et on arrivera quaaaand ?

- Quand on sera dans le train je pourrais t'en dire un peu plus, sois patiente.

- Mais ça fait une heure que tu me dis ça et je m'ennuis…. Oh elle est jolie la natte de la dame ! Je veux la même !

- Ah oui où ça la dame ?

- Là ! Avec presque les mêmes cheveux que maman !

- … Dorothy, tu parles de la personne en bermuda beige avec les poils dorés sur les jambes ?

- Oui ! Euh… hein ?

- Ce n'est pas une dame ma chérie, remets tes lunettes, ça se voit bien.

- Mais elles sont moches ! Mais sa natte est jolie, je vais faire ding dong avec.

- Doro…

- Aouh ! Tu veux que je te fasse pareil à toi ? ¤ tire très doucement deux couettes blondes ¤

- ¤ éclate de rire ¤ Elle est trop jolie ta natte.

¤

5) La guerre que tu livres pour monter dans ton train et le stress en plus que tu te manges alors que t'es en vacances.

¤

- Aïe-euh.

- Oooooof !

- Enfin, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? Vous avez failli marcher sur mon fils !

- Madame, nos places sont réservées, à quoi ça sert de me foncer dedans ? Et retenez votre fauve si vous ne voulez pas qu'on lui « marche dessus ».

- Pauvre bébé va t'asseoir, maman arrive.

- Pauvre bébé est dangereux. Pauvre bébé m'a fait un croche-pied pour me court-circuiter sur les marches. Si j'avais pas fait attention je lui aurais vraiment marché dessus.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, jeune homme !

- Et vous n'êtes que sa mère, c'est vrai.

- Ah ! La politesse se perd.

- Vu ce que vous transmettez à votre famille, j'en doute pas.

- Espèce de…

- Non, je ne veux pas me prendre la tête le premier jour des vacances…

- Maman, maman ! Le « monsieur mignon » que tu voulais que j'aille vite, vite, vite pour voir où il s'assit et ben il est à la même place à quatre que nous !

- C'est très bien, va garder la place mon poussin.

- …

¤

6) T'asseoir à côté d'un voisin pour le moins casse-couilles qui pue la sueur – et accessoirement de la gueule.

¤

- Euh excusez-moi.

- …

¤

7) Tout en même temps. Plus le train qui évidemment démarre avec 01h00 de retard.

Paris-Libourne. Puis TER Libourne-Bergerac.

4 petites heures, un petit changement ?

L'enfer.

¤

A nous de te faire détester le train.

Avoir en prime la place réservée à côté d'un mec qui prend toute la place comme s'il était seul au monde avec ses trente-six sacs de merde qu'il veut pas ranger là-haut alors que bordel il y a de la place, que tu dois pousser et qu'il bouge pas une miette, que tu te retiens d'écraser ses orteils mais vu les putains de basket qu'il porte, tu risques de te faire mal.

Et tes tongs sont mortes.

¤

- Pardon.

- Tss si vous aviez posé vos sacs là-haut vous prendriez moins de place.

- (Non mais il se fout de ma gueule ?) Mon sac est là-haut, ça c'est mon portable.

- Ça prend de la place, vous gênez le passage.

- (C'est ton gros cul qui prend de la place). Si je vous dérange, y a de la place dans le couloir

- J'ai réservé ma place !

- On a tous réservé notre place, ici. C'est un TGV. Mais ils sont tous bouché ?

- …

¤

C'est limite tragique quand en plus du « retard indépendant de leur volonté » mais où tu peux pas leur réclamer une thune « et oui il a fait beaucoup trop chaud et ce n'est pas bon pour les installations » et « non ils n'avaient rien prévu », ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le monopole et les moyens de faire des travaux voyons mais c'est pas grave on va les croire.

Une fois que le train a démarré et que tu te crois, pauvre naïf, enfin parti à peu près en route, ils ont devinez quoi ? Encore des imprévus.

¤

- Putain ! Mais on va s'arrêter tous les combien ? On a même pas dépassé le Futuroscope ça fait 2h00 qu'on est partis !

- _Je mets la main devant, je mets la main derrière, je mets la main devant, je fais de tous petits ronds, je fais le boogie-woogie, je fais le tour de moi-même. Et je vais en avant. _

- …

¤

Des micro arrêts de 29 minutes chacun à divers intervalles – dont le premier entre la gare Montparnasse… et la gare Montparnasse… record battu du plus petit trajet effectué en train ) et pour diverses raisons – dont la fameuse « mesdames et messieurs, ce train est arrêté (au milieu de nulle part) en pleine voie, merci de ne pas ouvrir les portes avant l'arrêt complet » - qui font que non, malgré tout, vu que les arrêts n'atteignent pas les 30 minutes consécutives, tu peux t'asseoir sur un éventuel remplacement de billet. Parce que remboursement ça existe pas.

Mais le pire c'est que vu que ce sont des arrêts à la mords-moi-le-cul, tu peux pas descendre fumer une clope tranquille en attendant que ça redémarre.

Et t'en as marre et Malabar il peut rien faire qu'éclater tes plombages de toute façon.

Le train ne se déblinde pas, même si le wagon se vide, il se remplit aussi sec.

¤

- Je dois faire quoi pour qu'on dépasse Ruffec, là ? Je dois pleurer c'est ça ?

_- Ski bi di bi di do bap do bap Do ba do bap, ski bi di bi di do bap do bap do ba do bap I'm a Scatman. _

- …

¤

A la limite quand c'était les trains péruviens rouge rouille avec les sièges en cuir dévorés par les mites et les tags minables – mais oui les trains corail ou transiliens de merde je sais pas quoi je suis pas de Paris même si j'y vis, c'était limite à peu près compréhensible. Ne pas rouler vite avec ces engins c'était ptet pour sauver les passagers, hein ? Ou écologique ?

Mais quand les pseudo Trains Grande Vitesse se transforment en Tu Galères Vraiment… ça fait vraiment plus mal au cul quoi.

¤

- Pourquoi j'ai pas pris l'avion…. (Parce qu'ils desservent plus cette destination de Paris alors que t'avais des prix super raisonnables ! Par contre ils ont des tarifs carrément déments pour y aller… de Londres).

_- Pa pop eh pap po po bo do, pa pa pa pi pa bi di, pa pop eh pap po po bo do, pa pa pa pi pa bi di, pa pop eh pap po po bo do, pa pop eh pap po po bo do, pa pop eh pap po po bo do, pa pa pa pi pa bi di I'm calling out from Scatland…. _

- Putain il peut pas écouter sa sic de merde moins fort ?

¤

Ok te retrouver coincé en pleine campagne avec des vaches ??? ôO qui traversent les rails que tu te demandes ce qu'elles foutent là c'est pas vraiment de leur faute.

Mais merde, quoi, le reste ! Comme quand d'un seul coup ils te disent « merci de patienter » en te laissant dans le flou ou en te racontant n'importe quoi (la bande de salauds) c'est leur problème.

Mais faut pas se leurrer, quand j'irai voir la ou le madame pour lui dire qu'en tout le train a à peu près et pour le moment 2h30 de retard sur son horaire, on me répondra qu'au départ c'était une intempérie et que pour le reste les arrêts ont tous duré 29 minutes chacun – pas 30.

Et je l'aurais dans le cul. Comme d'hab.

On se demande à quoi ça sert de parler de progrès sur les voies, de faire des concours de vitesse sur les rails comme on jouerait à celui qui pisse le plus loin et à flamber les billets hors idtgv et autres trucs sympas pour des innovations qui servent les jours d'inauguration et dont on n'entend plus parler après pour cause de « moyens non disponibles ».

Qui a déjà roulé sur un TGV à pleine vitesse sur tout un trajet, freinage, arrêt stations et démarrage compris ? Des TGV qui vous font des temps de trajets à peu près équivalents aux TER vous y croyez vous ?

¤

- _Aserejé, ja deje tejebe tude jebere Sebiunouba majabi an de bugui an de buididipí _

- C'est pas possible, je vais le frapper…

¤

Bon, on l'aura compris je déteste – la S… ? – attendre et quand la compagnie est minable c'est encore pire.

D'une, le type à côté de moi est mochisssime, niveau mode il est soit avant-gardiste soit totalement ridicule – nan mais des baskets jaunes, un Bermuda que son grand frère avait dû porter au début des années 80 et un t-shirt aussi vert que moi.

Attends j'y crois pas, le mec porte des débardeurs alors qu'il a pas de bras à mettre dedans, cte honte. Après réflexion il a juste pas de goût. Quoi ma chemise ?

¤

- Pourquoi mon ipod il est déchargé et pas le sien ?

¤

De deux il écoute de la musique de merde. Des trucs que j'ai vaguement entendu quand j'étais petit et j'ai dû danser dessus à un mariage où ils avaient cru bien faire en « musique jeunes ».

De trois il fait style qu'il s'intéresse pas à son entourage, genre « mais t'es qui toi pour envahir mon espace, dégage, tu m'empêches de finir le mag de la SENECEFE », alors qu'il tend sa nuque pour voir ce que t'écris.

Je suis en train de péter un câble monumental alors j'ai sorti mon ordi à moitié déchargé pour évacuer ma frustration, plutôt que le taper je tape.

¤

- … pourquoi j'ai pas de réseau, j'aurais bien envoyé deux ou trois sms…

¤

'Tention, je suis pas écrivain, je suis caissier à Carrouf. J'aime juste faire rire mes potes avec les conneries qui m'arrivent et vu ce qui m'est tombé dessus je pouvais que l'écrire. J'aurais bien chaté mais je suis pas dans le bon wagon pour profiter du WiFi et puis leur réseau il doit être merdique, faut pas se leurrer non plus.

Non, non je me rassure pas comme je peux.

Non, non je suis pas dégoûté, par contre les chiards le sont et on le SAIT. Et j'ai pas du tout envie de secouer certaines mères qui sont dans leur trip « laissez-les s'exprimer » alors que toi t'as dû dormir une demi-heure entre la fermeture de la caisse, le rangement de ton ptit studio, l'arrosage des plantes et le bouclage des sacs et personne n'a eu pitié de toi.

Est-ce que je me plains ?

J'ai faim.

¤

- _You spin me round round baby round round like a record baby round, round, round, round…_

- Non mais tu vas la baisser ta musique de merde ? Ça te rend pas sourd la connerie ?

- _I want your loooooooooooooove…. _

¤

Je vais pas me prendre la tête, c'est mon premier jour de vacances, je me le dis et récapépète depuis le début de la galère.

Je suis sur les dents et je vais mordre…

Tu te dis que t'as plus qu'à prier que le mec s'arrête avant moi, hein ?

Pour lui, ouais c'est clair, je peux être super zen dans ma manière de faire chier.

Plus je suis à bout, plus je suis calme et plus je suis calme, plus je mords fort.

Je peux par exemple taper comme un bourrin sur les touches, même s'il entend que dalle, les vibrations il va les sentir.

¤

- tak tak tak tak tak tak tak

- ….

¤

C'est vachement drôle, finalement, ces voyageurs pète-sec qui se croient exceptionnels alors qu'ils font comme tout le monde, quoi, comprendre que j'ai quelqu'un assis à côté de

moi j'ai un minimum de curiosité et je vais essayer de mater un tout petit peu et discrètement ce qu'il fait.

Pas à être relou et surtout pas te prendre de haut si je me fais griller, j'aurais tendance à hausser les épaules et faire un petit sourire genre j'ai été pris en faute, tranquille.

¤

- tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak

¤

C'est drôle de voir ce petit monde assis sur des sièges à housse en simili velours – et simili propre (enfin dernièrement ils se sont payés Christian Lacroix pour faire des housses gay vertes et rouges, on sait où va la thune quand les billets augmentent) – qui vont pas tarder à être bien crades à cause de types comme moi qui ont tendance à bouffer des chips et à pas faire gaffe aux miettes grasses même si mes chips sont light.

¤

- Vous ne pouvez pas manger vos chips moins bruyamment ? Vous perturbez ma lecture.

¤

Le tak tak il s'en fout mais les chips le saoule ?

Je vais me gêner, tiens.

¤

- Ouais ben si vous appelez ce que vous lisez par-dessus mon épaule de la lecture, je vous appelle sex bomb.

- …

- Et je vous appellerai jamais sex bomb. Par contre je peux vous appeler Tom Jones.

¤

Oh je l'ai mouché ?

Assez pour qu'il arrête sa musique ?

Ah non, Ipod déchargé comme c'est dommage…

Bon, il est tout rouge et retourne à sa vraie lecture.

Bien fait, ça soulage ma petite personne à fleur de peau.

Je croque mes chips encore plus fort en tapant, je suis moultitâches.

Après faudra que je nettoie mes touches mais bon, c'est booon de pouvoir faire chier quelqu'un qui vous a fait chier.

Moi j'ai du réseau, yeppa ! Je vais envoyer un petit sms.

¤

- Ces jeunes ne respectent vraiment rien…

- Vous avez raison, madame, en plus ils ne comprennent pas les dessins. Le petit téléphone aux yeux fermés signifie que l'on doit fermer les yeux quand ils téléphonent, voyons.

¤

Non mais j'y crois pas !

Je vous emmerde !

Je me fais dévisager par la sorcière au fils infâme et par un autre type.

Je fais attention à ne pas téléphoner avec mon portable par respect et tout et je me fais laminer quand t'as des sans scrupules qui hurlent des « je t'entends pas, je capte pas » et qui se mangent aucun commentaire et ils sont pas taillés comme des demi de mêlée.

J'y crois pas, me fait dévisager et par les grands-mères et par les contrôleurs, super, tout ça parce le mini bip d'accusé de réception d'un message est apparemment trop fort.

Et le pire… le pire ?

C'est que je capte plus ! J'aurais pas de contact avec des gens civilisés avant que je capte.

En plus je vais devoir éteindre vu que j'ai que deux barres et que ma batterie est en train de mourir.

C'est pas juste.

Est-ce que je pourrais pas avoir un tout petit peu de chance, aujourd'hui ?

De tranquillité ?

¤

- Nous arrivons à Angoulême….

¤

Oh bordel, changement de place.

Y a des gens qui descendent… et pas autant qui remontent.

Voisin prend ses affaires et se casse ailleurs pour étaler son bordel !

Adios !

Et moi dans l'affaire, me reste plus qu'à faire tout pareil.

M'étirer un bon coup et m'allonger un peu, dégager mes tongs et ne pas les oublier.

Bon ça me fait mettre en kit mais c'est pas grave, je pourrais pioncer, enfin, tranquille, bercé par le doux bruit des rails…

Faut que je range l'ordi d'abord, fin de l'hist…

…

Pourquoi moi ?

¤

- …

¤

Y a un type qui veut s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Putain c'est pas juste, je suis maudit. Foutez-moi la paix !

Cheveux très courts et sac militaire à l'épaule, il doit y avoir une caserne dans le coin à moins qu'il ne soit pas monté là, je sais pas.

Sourcils froncés, regard bleu acier bien dégoûté, bouche pincée et mine renfrognée.

T-shirt col rond et pantalon kaki, boots par cette chaleur que ses pieds ils doivent puer, bras bronzés croisés à la monsieur propre.

Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait dû monter à Montpar'

Il aurait pu s'asseoir tout seul, il y avait de l'espace, mais curieusement il était là, peut-être pour se prouver que les êtres humains qui prenaient le train n'étaient pas tous cons ?

¤

- Alex, regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu as fait partir le monsieur. Il s'est assis à côté de ton… ton tortionnaire !

- Mais…

- J'avais une touche, Alex !

- Mais maman…

- Ne m'appelle pas maman ! Quand il y a de beaux militaires, appelle-moi Réléna !

¤

Ah ok…

Il s'est assis à côté de quelqu'un pour être bien sûr qu'elle ne s'installe pas à côté de lui.

Ok.

Il se l'est coltinée dès le début apparemment. Le pauvre. Enfin je dois dire le pauvre vu qu'il est là c'est qu'il en a marre, surtout avec sa veine qui bat à sa tempe droite et sa paupière droite qui cligne nerveusement.

Et moi qui dois lui offrir à peu près la même mine désespérée.

Et le train qui reste à quai…

Le ridicule de toute cette journée me rattrape et je me marre très, très fort, de j'en ai marredise, de nervosité, mais surtout, surtout de la tête qu'il tire et j'ai les yeux qui pleurent..

Et je les entends les « chuut », les « quand même » et je m'en fous, je me marre, je suis à fleur à de peau depuis le début mais si au début c'était un rire nerveux, après je me suis moqué gentiment mais ouvertement de lui.

¤

- …

¤

Cte tête !

Oh bordel ça fait du bien de rire, plus du bien que de gonfler l'autre type aux baskets jaune pipi avec sa musique de merde et ses sacs casse-gueule.

Ouais mais voilà, tout le monde ne prenait pas bien les « je me moque pas de vous, mais si un peu quand même ».

Et contrairement à toute attente il a fait un tout petit petit sourire.

Puis il a posé son sac au-dessus, lui.

Et il s'est assis.

J'arrive à peu près à me calmer en faisant un petit sourire d'excuse.

Le train redémarre et je ne le calcule plus : je recommence à taper.

¤

- Allo, c'est moi.

- …

¤

Enfin j'essais de pas le calculer parce que mine de rien, c'est pas comme s'il était moche le militaire exaspéré mine de rien. Bonjour « moi ».

¤

- Oui je capte, je ne sais pas combien de temps. Non je ne sais pas à quelle heure j'arrive, Trowa. Normalement il y a moins d'une heure à tirer mais on s'arrête tout le temps.

- …

¤

Et il a une voix que t'as pas envie de te lever s'il est dans le même lit que toi.

Et hey c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi lui on lui dit rien alors qu'il appelle ?

¤

- Oui je vais sûrement dormir à l'hôtel sauf s'ils ont prévu des navettes pour assurer les correspondances. Ou si on arrive pour le dernier TER, sceptique, mais c'est à voir.

¤

Faut que je rallume mon portable pour voir si mes potes « ça fait trop longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu, viens passer tes vacances avec nous » ont répondu à mon sms de « je sais pas quand j'arrive, quand je suis dans le coin j'appelle ».

Sauf qu'il a raison, y a plus de correspondance assurée passée une certaine heure – 22h00… -et c'est pas comme s'il y avait pas 40 bornes.

Et merde.

¤

- Je vous appelle quand j'arrive.

¤

Il raccroche son portable super plat alors que je sors mon pavé et que je le rallume et essais de parler discrètement. Je veux laisser l'illusion que je dois avoir une pure voix sensuelle qui donne bien envie et pas une voix de poissonnier parce que quand t'as un réseau merdique ta voix tu la modules pas.

¤

- Allo tu m'entends, Quat' ? Hey ! Comment ça mon portable est merdique ? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon portable ? Arrête de rire crevard.

¤

Il range son mini machin dans son étui et ça le fait fléchir les muscles… il a des bras à porter des débardeurs, lui et si je commence à l'imaginer avec un treillis…

¤

- Je suis pas arrivé, la prochaine fois je prends la caisse, je m'en fous. Quand j'arrive je vous dis, vu comme c'est parti je serais là demain. Je sais que ta Lada est au garage vieux, je t'en veux pas.

¤

… ça va pas le faire, je vais baver sur mon clavier et bon, je suis plus sous garantie et même si, Darty m'aurait pas couvert.

¤

- Je t'appelle en arrivant. A tout'et frappe les autres pour moi, surtout Hilde, je l'entends se marrer comme un chameau. Et garde un pain pour toi.

¤

Je raccroche et je recommence à taper.

Mr Militaire sort à présent un fascicule, genre guide du routard de la Dordogne.

Je connais des petits coins sympas.

Je pourrais lui servir de Mappy.

Putain pourquoi le train roule si vite maintenant que j'ai envie d'y rester un petit peu ?

Deux stations et j'y suis mine de rien.

Enfin, jusqu'à ma prochaine correspondance.

¤

- …

¤

J'ai vachement envie de lui parler, sortir une petite banalité pour le faire micro-sourire comme tout à l'heure.

Là, tout en étudiant les bons plans, il sort une barre de céréales d'une de ses poches et la déchire avec ses dents avec classe et en plus il a la présence d'esprit et la politesse surtout de jeter le papier dans sa poubelle et pas par terre.

¤

- Clac.

¤

Là il croque en un clac sec, mâche trois fois avant de déglutir.

Précision, économie de mouvement, de bruit… le mec n'est pas là pour perdre son temps et bouffer comme un porc.

J'ai trop la dalle et comme par hasard mon estomac gargouille et j'ai plus de chips et pas envie de payer une fortune pour en avoir dans le train.

Avec un peu de chance il aura pas entendu.

¤

- Vous en voulez un bout ?

¤

Bordel Mr Militaire, c'est un autre bout de vous que je veux.

Ça fait bien trop pitié d'accepter un quart de barre de céréales de la part d'un inconnu.

Dans ces cas-là faut pas se la jouer crevard. J'au tellement la dalle que je suis tenté de pas vouloir faire à peu près bonne impression.

J'espère juste que mon estomac suivra.

Je vais me tourner vers lui, ça se fait pas de lui donner mon profil pour parler, ça fait parle à mon cul ma tête est malade.

Et puis, et puis ça me donne une excuse pour le regarder sans être suspect.

Et si je met le temps pour répondre en faisant fumer le clavier, ça peut donner l'impression que c'est trop important ce que j'écris.

¤

- Non merci, c'est sympa.

¤

Et je retourne taper.

Avec un petit sourire que j'espère poli mais à mon avis il est un chtouille crispé, mais ça peut passer pour de la concentration.

Oui juste la première syllabe, ça suffit.

Il est vraiment mignon et je me retrouve à pas savoir quoi lui dire alors qu'il a plus ou moins engagé la conversation.

Et vous voulez que je lui dise quoi ?

Des banalités du style « c'est fou ce qu'on a attendu, quand même la senecefe abuse, on va trop arriver en retard ».

Ben d'une, j'avoue je suis clairement pas d'humeur à dire des conneries même si j'en écris.

De deux, je suis gay et je le trouve comestible contrairement à l'autre tâche précédente.

Taper la discute avec un mec qui me plaît pour savoir qu'il est en perm pour rejoindre sa cops et faire du tourisme, c'est pas que ça va ma miner le moral, je le connais pas, je sais ce qu'il vaut. Par contre ça me gonfler.

¤

- …

¤

Et puis quand quelqu'un me plaît, je suis un peu trop nature et c'est nerveux.

Du style « hm, Trésor, t'es le voisin de train le plus cool que j'ai jamais eu et j'en ai vu passer des trains. J'ai trop envie de tester le siège arrière de ta jeep même si c'est casse-gueule tes cuisses doivent être confortables. On se connaît pas mais on peut parler si ça te pose problème ? Juste après… Oui je suis timide mais tu sais beau brun, ça empêche pas le fantasme. »

En cinq bouchées sa barre est terminée, la récrée est terminée parce qu'il a arrêté de lire.

Si je le mate de trop même en coin, même en tapant comme un taré, je vais être plus grillé que des cacahuètes.

¤

- GRAOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…

¤

Ah merde, merde merde.

J'espère qu'il aura pas entendu avec le train qui roule…. Mais qui décélère comme par hasard… et qui a fermé les fenêtres ?

Putain on étouffe ici !

Je l'entends farfouiller dans son sac-banane – qui n'arrive même pas à être ridicule sur lui – et je n'ose pas utiliser ma vision périphérique, je me sens aussi rouge que si j'avais lâché un pet en mode furtif et qu'on m'avait repéré.

A un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait me proposer à nouveau de bouffer mais son sac, il le farfouillait juste pour reprendre son portable et il doit avoir des oreilles bioniques parce qu'il a fallu qu'il le sorte pour que je l'entende.

Je savais pas qu'un vibreur pouvait être plus silencieux qu'un autre.

J'apprécie vachement la diversion et essaie de ne pas écouter sa voix quand il répond « salut », « oui je suis dans le train », « oui « encore » », « non ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, j'aurais dû prendre l'avion pour Bordeaux mais une certaine personne a voulu me faire économiser », « tu n'y es pour rien mais comprends que ça m'agace, Wu Fei, on devait être à Libourne à 17h00. Il est 21h50 et on n'y est pas. », « je t'appelle en arrivant ».

Je l'entends raccrocher, farfouiller dans son sac pour ranger son extra plat et mon estomac gargouille encore.

Putain je sens une odeur de chocolat et ce traître se met en mode turbine. Le chocolat c'est le mal !

Je ferme les yeux très fort, ouvre la bouche et inspire calmement avant de recommencer à taper.

Je sens une extrémité chocolatée, biscuitée et caramélisée contre mes lèvres.

Oh merde.

¤

- …

- Ouvrez la bouche, vous avez faim.

- …

- Vous n'aimez pas les Twix.

¤

C'est pas le chocolat qui me fait entrouvrir les lèvres mais son souffle à quelques centimètres de mon oreille gauche.

Surpris, je croquouille, je mâche et je balbutie.

¤

- Merc…

- Mordez encore.

¤

Je mords.

Certains se demanderont comment je fais pour taper, pour rester concentré sur l'écran, pour ne serait-ce qu'entraver ce que j'écris alors que je suis sûr que c'est bourré de faute de typo, faudrait que je me relise.

Mais je suis en pilote automatique et il faut que j'occupe mes mains et je dois rester cohérent avec le fait que depuis le début, je fais fumer le clavier.

Si je ralentis il comprendra. Et au cas où il lirait sans le faire exprès par-dessus mon épaule, pour peu que ça l'intéresse…

Je dois fusionner avec la vitre tellement je suis collé.

Et puis mon clavier, progressivement – pas depuis maintenant, hein, mais depuis qu'il est à côté de moi ! -, s'est tourné le plus possible jusqu'à limite cogner mon coude droit contre ma paroi en tapant.

Tout ça en restant concentré et pas voyant bien entendu.

Plus tard en me relisant, je me trouverais ptet con mais là je trouve que je sauve pas mal les meubles.

¤

- Allez...

¤

Je mâche, j'avale et chaque fois que je vais pour lui dire merci il m'enfourne encore un bout de chocolat.

¤

- Ouvrez la bouche ?

¤

J'ai failli lui mordre l'index avec ses conneries :

Je vais pour écarter ma bouche de son doigt quand je l'entends me dire un ton plus bas alors qu'il est deux fois plus près.

¤

- C'est le dernier morceau.

¤

Je croque, je mâche, j'avale.

Je tape.

Je vais pour lui dire merci une énième fois et il profite de ce moment pour mettre le bout de son index dans ma bouche.

A croire qu'il ne veut pas m'entendre parler et vu la voix de poissonnier de tout à l'heure, je lui en veux pas.

¤

- Il reste un tout petit peu de chocolat.

¤

Effectivement il en avait sur le doigt, il avait dû fondre un peu avec cette chaleur.

Je léchouille le sucre en même temps que le sel de sa peau, super discrètement, hein et je vais pour me reculer sur mon siège encore, mais il s'avance en même temps, laissant son index dans ma bouche.

¤

- Il en reste encore.

¤

Je… je le sens…

Je sens la pointe de sa langue caresser le pavillon de mon oreille.

¤

- Ça fait un moment que j'attends que l'autre con se lève pour laisser sa place, tu sais ?

- …

- Même le temps d'aller aux toilettes ? Les chieurs ne se lèvent jamais quand on le veut.

- …

¤

C'est moi où il me drague ?

Il me drague, hein ?

¤

- Maman, maman ! Le monsieur Mignon il est en train de draguer le monsieur lourd !

- Mais non mon chéri, tu dois mal voir.

- Mais il lèche son oreille comme dans les films !

- Mais non mon chéri, il doit juste lui parler, on ne s'entend pas très bien quand le train roule vite fenêtre ouverte.

- Mais monsieur lourd il lèche son doigt !

- Il doit… je ne sais pas moi, sucer une piqûre de moustique ?

- Je peux lui prêter mon spray anti-bobos alors !

¤

Ouais, il me drague

Et moi je tape, y a des chances pour que je sois sous le choc.

J'ai eu une dure journée quand même.

¤

- Alors, tu ne dis rien ?

- …

¤

Tu, ça sort d'où ?

Putain, je me demande si on est en train de nous mâter parce que quand même.

M'en fous je suis à l'ouest (sud ?), il lèche un peu plus profondément mon oreille et murmure.

¤

- On s'en fout.

¤

Ouais tu parles…

Mais je parle à voix haute, là ?

En tous cas je fais un remake de great balls of fire avec mon clavier.

Il me mordille l'oreille.

C'est chaud…

¤

- Ton nom ?

- Hm ?

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Euh Duo ?

- Heero. Plutôt content d'avoir galéré.

- ...

¤

Caramba…

Mes vacances ont ptet pas si mal commencé…

¤

- Tu ne dis rien de plus ? Tu es vraiment _timide_ alors…

- …

- Si tu ne dis rien, je vais le faire…

¤

Oh...

¤

- « Hm… _Duo_...

- Hm ?

- t'es le voisin de train le plus cool que j'ai jamais eu et j'en ai vu passer des trains. »

¤

Oh putain…

Il a lu !!!

J'ai honte !!

J'ai… hmm sa main est chaude sur mon ventre.

Petite main calleuse et baladeuse, je l'ai pas sentie venir.

¤

- « J'ai trop envie de tester le siège arrière de » euh t'as quoi comme voiture ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu roules en quoi ?

- Euh… en Panda.

- ... « J'ai trop envie de tester le siège arrière de ta panda même si c'est _vraiment_ casse-gueule tes cuisses et tes…. ¤ palpe la naissance d'une fesse ¤ doivent être confortables. »

¤

Son autre main palpe le haut de ma cuisse sagement et discrètement à travers le bermuda, on est dans un train et y a du monde encore, même si un peu.

Il a des scrupules tout en étant sans scrupules ?

¤

- « On se connaît pas mais on peut parler si ça te pose problème ? »

¤

Il me mord l'épaule à travers ma chemise.

OH PUTAIN

¤

- « Juste _après_… »

¤

Il remonte et vient me suçoter le cou et heureusement qu'il n'y a personne devant moi parce que ce que je fais avec ma bouche sur son doigt c'est limite obscène.

Mais bon, devant moi, y a le siège.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne mon visage vers le sien et du coup devant moi, y a lui.

Il ôte son doigt et j'ai à peine le temps de sourire.

¤

- Merc…

- Tu me remercieras demain matin. Je t'offre le ptit déj…

- …

- au lit.

¤

Je hausse un sourcil et sourit contre sa bouche.

¤

- J'y compte bien, Mr Militaire mais j'ai faim, faudra me nourrir ce soir aussi.

- J'ai des rations de survie.

- J'espère qu'elles sont bonnes… ou qu'elles suffiront….

¤

Je le vois du coin de l'œil faire un ctrl + s sur mon clavier avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour éteindre.

Après… je ferme les yeux. Et j'entrouvre les lèvres. Et il sent bon. Et je souris comme un chacal et merde je le mérite.

On a été très mauvaise langue, d'ailleurs il me la prend.

A partir d'Angoulême ça a été, vraiment.

Nous arrivons à Libourne, j'entends la Madame le dire.

Et il est 21h58, en allant vite je peux attraper le TER.

¤

- On est… arrivés…

- Hm… et ?

- On avait encore une chance de voir le feu d'artifice...

- Tu les verras de près cette nuit ¤ mordille la lèvre inférieure ¤

¤

Et m'est avis que vu comme on se bouffe des yeux on va d'abord bouffer puis aller à l'hôtel… et un bon, avec un lit qui vaille la peine d'être testé.

Hm… c'est une belle journée… et je vais me coucher.

Quat', vieux chameau, j'espère que tu te seras marré avec ce trajet à la con.

T'enverrai le truc dès que je peu, ou je te le montrerai en arrivant sur place.

J'ai dit que je détestais la SENECEFE, ses retards et ses housses de coussin gay ?

Ouais, hein ?

Putain, je peux pas fermer ma gueule, des fois ?

Y a des jours comme ça où tu peux à peu près comprendre pourquoi ils veulent te faire « préférer le train ».

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi poussin chacalisant ¤ arrache une plume et câline la peau dénudée hm lemon, pardon poulet basquaise :p ¤ 

A peluche'

**Mithy ¤ escritouilleuse moins fatiguée mais bientôt en vacances :p ¤**

**Disclaimers supplémentaires : C'est une belle journée appartient à Migraine Farmer :p, la danse d'Hélène appartient à je ne sais pas qui**, les chansons de **Scatman lui appartenaient (RIP) ainsi qu'à sa maison de disque**. **You spin me round appartient à Dead or Alive et au label Epic/Cbs. Asejere appartient à Las Ketchup.** Je vous encourage à aller sur you tube pour voir les vidéos/écouter les chansons pour vous mettre dans la tête de Duo à ce moment !


End file.
